Voices in the Wind
by Skendo
Summary: Years ago, Eleanor Winchester was pulled into the cage. After several long years, Team Free Will managed to free her, however the damage was beyond the healing powers of Cas. With the threat of Walkers, her family had to keep her safe, even if it meant leaving her behind. The last they saw of their little sister was in a psychiatric hospital as they set off to fix the apocalypse.


**Voices in the Wind**

_A Supernatural and The Walking Dead crossover_

Sam and Dean Winchester had a little sister, Eleanor. It wasn't just Sam who was pulled into the cage with Lucifer and Michael, Ellie was too. The dear old devil clung on to whatever he could to keep himself topside so he grabbed the nearest thing when his designer meat suit pulled him down – Ellie. Castiel was able to pull a soulless Sam out, but the archangels held on tight to the youngest Winchester. Eventually, after several long years, Team Free Will managed to free her from the cage. However the damage was great, with a fractured mind she was beyond the healing powers of Castiel.

But life went on and the three siblings and guardian angel learned to live with it. But with the chaos of the reanimation and the creation of Walkers they had to keep her safe, even if it meant leaving her behind. The last they saw of their little sister was in a psychiatric hospital as they set off to try and attempt to fix the mess Lucifer had caused with his temper tantrum. The apocalypse.

_**I do not own Supernatural or The Walking Dead, those rights belong to Eric Kripke, Warner Bros. Television, AMC, Fox and the comic book creators Robert Kirkman, Charlie Adlard and Tony Moore respectively. I make no money from this writing, I write this purely for my own enjoyment and (hopefully) the enjoyment of others.**_

* * *

It's funny how the end of the world can bring people together. The collection of survivors who had found each other during the horror which stuck the world, had become a family. From the original group who found each other in desperate times, and the add-ons who had been welcomed into the group along the way, they stuck together. Solid. Thick as thieves.

Even if some of them were a bit, odd. No one really knew how to describe their family member. Their friend. Their little sister.

She was originally discovered by Dale, wandering aimlessly between abandoned cars scattered in a parking lot. He admitted he almost drove past her at first, as he mistook her for a walker. She forgave him.

She was kind, forgiving, and friendly. She fought, protected the group and held her own. She hunted, led runs, and scavenged. But she was different. She was also fragile, scared and haunted. She was kept under a close eye, sheltered under their arms, and fiercely protected against those who feared her. No one really knew what she suffered from, they didn't have the clinical name for it. Dale remembered he had not long passed a psychiatric facility before he had come across her.

They slowly became were aware of her quirks, the way her eyes would linger on an empty spot nearby. The way she would get distracted mid-sentence, as if someone had interrupted her. The way she would sometimes enter almost a trance, before being pulled out by a tap on the shoulder.

They just accepted this as being her.

Until that is, they heard her talk back. The quiet mutterings, which sometimes turned into full blown arguments, the light hearted bickering, the board games. All one sided, a ghost, an invisible man,_ a figment of her imagination_.

They were worried at first. The concerned looks exchanged between anxious parents as she played with the children, whilst bantering with an empty space.

One day they heard her call '_him_' by his name. Lucifer. That was a shock. It turned out, that her imaginary friend was the Devil.

It scared them at first, obviously. But life soon took over, whilst running and fighting for their lives, they forgot that their friend chatted with the Devil. He even seemed to help out sometimes. Her urgent shouts of "WAIT", prevented them being spotted by a previously missed predator. They stopped questioning it after a while and just added it into another one of her quirks.

Weeks turned into months and months into years. They had lost and gained family members into their mismatched group. Ellie, whilst still clinging onto her imaginary friend – the Devil – had too been changed into a hardened survivor along with the rest of the group. She still looked to the horizon for her beloved brothers and close friend where she remained adamant of their survival. The group kept their doubts and dubious glances among themselves, it seemed her clarity of mind depended on her belief that she would one day be reunited with them. The now famous Dean, Sam and Cas. The group had heard so many stories of the trio, they felt like they knew them, that's if they ignored the twisted tales of mystical creatures of demons, werewolves, ghosts and wendigos and the many deaths resulting in trips to Heaven and Hell. They allowed Ellie to fill their minds with the stories as it kept her sane(ish), and the fading sparkle in her eyes returned, if even for a moment.

For now, they just kept surviving and finding their way in the new world they found themselves in. Even if they still exchanged the worried looks over the head of their strange friend, she kept them sane and helped them in her own way regardless of her own disintegrating mind. They were family.

* * *

So this is just a little idea I came up with. I've left it as a one-shot, but if anybody wants to extend it into a full length story then feel free. All I ask is that you maybe add a link from yours to this small one-shot, and inform me so I can read it!

Thanks for reading,

\- Skendo


End file.
